mon amour oublie que je l'aime
by angel-of-dead
Summary: il est en retard . Il le sais trop bien mais quelles en seront les consequences ? OS , avec un couple au choix du lecteur . bonne lecture !


Auteur : Angel-Of-dead

Inspiration : une chanson de Florent Pagny

Titre : mon amour oubli que je l'aime

Genre : UA , romance .

Couple : surprise ,, je vous laisse le choix

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartiens même pas la chanson .

Duo : et tant mieux parce qu'elle est violente quant elle s'y met .

A-O-D : baka …

Mon amour oubli que je l'aime

Un jeune homme courait . Le bruit de ses pas résonnaient sur le pavé des trottoirs . Il regardait sa montre , elle indiquait 22h30 . Il était en retard ! Son cabinet fermait d'ordinaire à 20h mais une cliente l'avait retenu 2h 30 . Elle était en pleine procédure de divorce , elle réclamait le restitution de la garde complète de son enfant que le juge avait donné à son ex-mari . Cette décision était survenue après que cette jeune mère soit déclarée instable suite à des crises d'hystéries . Un dossier sans suite selon lui . Il faudrait y travailler mais là il était trop pressé .

Son fiancé l'attendait pour fêter leur 3 ans de vies communes . Ce bel âtre avait fait appelé à lui quant ses parents l'avaient mis à la rue suite à son orientation sexuelle . Après des heures passées sur ce dossier et des rendez-vous à toutes les heures , il s 'était senti attiré par cet garçon plein de vie qui gardait le sourire , s'en est suivit quelques soirées puis ils avaient aménagé ensemble .

POV de …

Je suis devant la maison , je reprends mon souffle . Je tourne la clé dans la serrure , j'entre . Le silence m'envahit . C'est impossible . Je traverse le hall en déposant prés du guéridon mon attaché-case et mon blouson retrouve sa place prés du tien sur la patère .

**Quand elle s'en va dans la colère  
Comme dans un pays loin de moi  
Et quand elle fait toute une affaire  
D'une faiblesse qui me passera**

Je traverse le couloir , petit musée de nos souvenirs : des photos des nous , de toi ou de moi et tes croquis sous verres . J'arrive au salon , ce que j'y trouve me laisse sans voix .

Tu es là , plus beau que jamais , assis à la table du salon devant un repas qui doit être froid à l'heure qu'il est , la tête inclinée . Je ne peux voir tes yeux mais je sais par le tremblement de tes épaules que tu pleures . Je fais un pas vers toi et tu exploses :

Tu me traite d'égoïste , de sans-cœur , de menteur , tu vides ta colère sur moi . Je sais que je le mérite , tes mots frappent forts . Je reste là sans bouger , écoutant mon procès fait par la personne qui compte le plus pour moi .

**Quand elle s'en va dans la douleur  
Avec ses cheveux dans les yeux  
Pour un rien qui prend de l'ampleur  
Qui prend de l'ampleur pour si peu **

**Mon amour oublie quelque chose**

Tu viens de relever la tête , tes yeux me font reculer . Ils reflètent les grandes plaines d'orages où règne la folie . Tu ne sais plus qui je suis . Tu te jette vers la sortie et je te regarde monter dans notre chambre . Je te suis de peur que tu ne fasses une erreur .

J'entre , mais ce que je vois me fait peur . Tu es assis par terre et tu rie , pas de ton rire cristallin qui surgit lors de nos jeux , non , celui qui glace le sang . Tu te racontes des histoires mais les larmes continuent de déferler de tes joyaux sans consciences .

Je ne peux t'atteindre quant tu t'enferme dans ce monde qui n'est qu'à toi .tu parle de partir , de vivre seul sans être trahit , et de la perte de ton prince charmant . Mon cœur se serre , tu n'en veux tellement , dis moi amour ?

**Quand elle s'en va dans la tristesse  
Qu'elle se réfugie en enfance  
Comme au sein d'une chambre secrète  
Dont elle seule détiendrait la clé**

**Quand elle s'installe dans le chagrin  
Quand l'orage gronde dans ses yeux  
Qu'elle est prête à tout pour un rien  
Pour un rien tout remettre en jeu**

Tu ressens ma présence à l'entrée de notre chambre , tu me cris de partir et de m'en aller , tu veux vivre sans moi . Mais moi , je ne peux vivre sans toi , tu mon souffle d'air .

Pour ne pas te blesser , je descends au salon travailler sur les dossiers que j'ai amené pour m'avancer . Je classe , je trie , je range . Enfin ,je fais tout pour ne pas penser à toi prostré dans cette pièce au-dessus de moi .

**Quand je sens dans ses yeux  
Comme un départ de feu  
Mon amour oublie que je l'aime  
Quand je sens dans ses yeux  
Comme un départ de feu  
Mon amour oublie que je l'aime**

Il se passe une ou deux heures . Plus rien . J'imagine que terrassé par les larmes tu t'es endormis .

Je replonge dans le dossier coupable de mon retard .

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là . Alors que j'allais relever la tête et faire une pause , je sens un contact doux et frais comme une aile de papillon frôler ma joue , ta main finie par se poser sur elle . Ton autre bras est allé enserré ma taille comme si tu voulais me retenir .

**Quand elle fait des remparts de ses pleurs  
Quand elle me défend d'approcher  
Quand j'attends que revienne le goût  
De sa main caressant ma joue**

Je reconnais le poids de ta tête posé sur mon épaule , la cascade de tes cheveux se repose sur moi voulant eux aussi me garder avec toi . Ta bouche frôle mon oreille et tu me chuchote que tu m'aimes et tu veux que je reste avec toi . Tu m'expliques toujours dans un murmure que tu as passé une mauvaise journée , ta mère a appelé pour savoir quand tu irais les voir malgré ton refus permanant elle insiste encore . Pauvre femme qui ne sait pas comment recoller les morceaux de sa famille brisée .Je te pardonne tout naturellement , je t'aime .

**Avant qu'elle n'accepte le gage  
De revenir à la raison  
Que je dissipe les nuages  
D'un baiser posé sur son front**

Je te fais glissé devant moi , tu te retrouve assis sur mon bureau . Tu n'ose pas me regarder peut-être par peur d'y lire de la déception ou du rejet encore , mais rien de tout cela , je prend ton menton entre deux doigts et je soulève ton visage , j'approche mes lèvres de ton front et comme à un enfant je les posent en signe d'acceptation du pardon . On efface tout et on recommence . Tes yeux alors pétillent de joie humide , les larmes de tristesses sont remplacées par celles de joies .

**Quand je sens dans ses yeux  
Comme un départ de feu  
Mon amour oublie que je l'aime  
Quand je sens dans ses yeux  
Comme un départ de feu  
Mon amour oublie que je l'aime**

Il n'y a plus de trace de folie dans tes orbes pétillantes , tu es de nouveau toi-même . Mais au fond de moi il y aura toujours cette image de toi prostré face à mon absence en ce jour aussi particulier . Je suis impardonnable mais je te prends la main , tu t'y accroche avec espoir et nous commençons l'ascension des escaliers qui mènent à notre cocon de douceur . Arrivé devant la porte , tu y entre , je te suis . L'amour a repris ses droits sur nous .

**Quand elle s'en va dans la colère  
Comme dans un pays loin de moi  
Et quand elle fait toute une affaire  
D'une faiblesse qui me passera**

Alors que nous allons atteindre la symbiose de nos corps , je te demande si tu veux m'épouser et je te regarde dans les yeux pour y lire ta réaction . Dans l'extase tu me dévoile ta réponse qui se révèle être le début de notre vie éternelle a deux avec mes retards et tes dérapages .

Mais n'oubli pas mon amour , je t'aime et cela pour toujours .

**Quand je sens dans ses yeux  
Comme un départ de feu  
Mon amour oublie que je l'aime  
Quand je sens dans ses yeux  
Comme un départ de feu  
Mon amour oublie que je l'aime**

End

Angel : voilà une petite fic solo . je tiens à préciser que si la chanson parl d'une femme , ce n'est peut-être pas le cas de la situation autour .

Duo : t'es une fille sadique , tu aimes faire pleurer les gens .

Angel : tu sais ce que l'on dit : qui aime bien , châtie bien .

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez . Merci


End file.
